Greater German Reich
Guten Tag! ---- This is the Greater German Reich, a nation bound to unify all German peoples under a single banner! We occupy almost all of central Europe, controlling nearly all Germanic countries. We hope to one day become a massive regional, and even world, power with our superior land, air, and naval forces. We continually advance our technology and military to keep others out of our land, and to strike against those who may harm us. Join us today! Gott mit uns! Fur Sieg! Allgemeine Daten We are located in the centre of Europe, occupying land in the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Germany, Poland, Prussia, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia, Malta, and Trieste. We are expanding our military and technology, hoping to become a major European and world power. BSCF Europe.png|Current Greater German Reich lands are displayed in grey. We are bordered to the south by the Kingdom of Italy, and United Balkan Federation, to the north by the Republic of Bork, and to the west by the Republic of France. Auslandsbeziehungen We try to keep positive foreign relations with our neighbors as much as possible, as well as positive relations with other powers, as it gives us a large amount of trade, foreign aid, as well as relevance in the world. Anschlussed * Soon * Austria * Soon * Czechoslovakia * Hungary * Germany * Lichtenstein * Luxembourg * Malta * Netherlands * Poland * Prussia * Slovenia * Switzerland * Trieste Puppet States * Yugoslavia * Greece * Soon * Soon * Soon 'Alliierte' * Republic of Børk * France * Israel 'Feinde' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pakte' * Empire of Telosia; Non-Aggression and Trade. * The Socialist Union of Ukraine and Belarus; Non-Aggression and Trade. * The Socialist Union of Central Asia; Non-Aggression and Trade. * The Socialist Republic of Vietnam; Non-Aggression. Technologie It is a goal of the GDR to maintain technological superiority over foreign nations and threats, putting us a step ahead of whatever we may face. We currently have fairly average technology, but are quickly researching more advanced tech. *FAPDIS rounds: F'in-stabilized, '''A'rmour 'P'iercing composite-rigid, 'DI'scarding-'S'''abot rounds. These advanced rounds are used on most of our armoured vehicles, and provide a huge increase in the penetration of our tank guns, allowing us to have a distinct advantage over our opponents. Großdeutsch Wehrmacht These are the military forces of the GDR. We are expanding them rapidly in order to easily defend our hard-fought for assets and land, as well as to extend our power out into the world. Do not underestimate us. We currently have three branches to our military: The Reichsmarine (Navy), Reichsluftwaffe (Air Force), and Reichsarmee (Army). Our navy and air force are expanding quickly, due to our invasion of several neighbors, as well as our desire to protect and hold our land. We have military bases scattered throughout our country, as well as on the island of Malta. Our goal is to maintain a military at least as strong as the military powers near us, such as Bork, France, and the Balkans, all of which are potential allies and enemies, depending on the political climate. We hope to become the dominant military power in continental Europe, powerful enough to challenge the biggest empires, such as Telosia, and the United States. Reichsmarine The naval forces of the GDR. We plan to become a dominant naval power, and be able to exert our naval supremacy to other places in the world and influence events. We currently have three main fleets in the North, Baltic, and Mediterranean Seas, allowing us to project power defensively or offensively wherever needed. '''Nordsee-Flotte Our largest and primary fleet, stationed in the North Sea. Directly deployed into the Atlantic quite often, it needs to be the largest. Main base of operations is in Hamburg. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' RMSLützow.PNG|''Lutzow'' class pocket battleship. A fast vessel, armed with 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 10x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, and an amplitude of AA. It's designed to bully smaller vessels, while also being quick enough to run from larger battleships and battlecruisers. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Wolfgang'' class destroyer. Armed with 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, and 2x1 depth charges, alongside a large amount of AA, it's an extremely fast and well-armed destroyer. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Brandenburg'' class Light Fleet Carrier. 123 planes, 7x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 50 AA weapon mounts, and 2x1 depth charges. Extremely mobile and poor armoured, it can keep pace with pocket battleships like the Lutzow, and is intended to escort and perform similar roles to them. RMSAnton.PNG|''Anton'' class destroyer. 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, and reasonable AA weapons. Although poorly armoured, it is very nimble and armed well against submarines, making it great for patrols and ASW screens. It also has decent AA, allowing it to provide AA screens. RMSPrinzAusf2.PNG|''Prinz'' class light cruiser. 3x4 36cm MK L/50 guns, 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, lots of anti-aircraft. A fast and reasonably well armed light cruiser, capable of bullying destroyers, leading destroyer flotillas, or performing ASW and AA screening for larger battlegroups. RMSKönigAusf2.PNG|''Konig'' class battlecruiser. 3x3 46cm MK L/45 guns, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54 guns, 6x3 610mm torpedoes, 2x1 depth charges, lots of anti-aircraft and VLS missiles. Quick and well protected for a batlecruiser, this ship is capable of causing massive damage to enemy cruisers and other more lightly armed and armoured ships, whilst able to run from better armed and armoured battleships. RMSVaterland1.PNG|''Vaterland'' class super battleship. 9x3 46cm MK L/45, 12x3 40cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 50 light AA, 10 rapid-fire VLS missiles, 2x1 depth charges. The most well armed and armoured ship in the Reichsmarine, as well as the largest ship in the world, the Vaterland is a gargantuan vessel, and a massive threat to anything opposing it. RMSSlowenien.PNG|''Slowenien'' class fast battleship. 5x3 46cm MK L/45, 16x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 50 anti-air mounts, missiles, and 2x1 depth charges. A fairly nimble and well-protected battleship, the Slowenien is the first ship in a series of modern battleships for the Reichsmarine, known as the Nation series. RMSBruno.PNG|''Bruno'' class destroyer. 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 4x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, and 30 anti-air mounts. The Bruno is well armed for her size, as well as very nimble. She has a variety of weapons systems available, making her a jack-of-all trades destroyer. RMSCaesar.PNG|''Caesar'' class destroyer. 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 30 anti-air mounts, VLS missiles on the stern. More modern than the preceding Wolfgang, Anton, and Bruno classes, the Caesar has fewer main guns, but superior ASW, missile, and sensor arrays. RMSDora.PNG|''Dora'' class destroyer. 6x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 30 anti-air mounts, VLS missiles on the stern. Following in the same vein as the Caesar class, the Dora also features a larger bridge, more sensors, better missiles, and better ASW, at the price of main guns and torpedoes. RMSKonigsberg.PNG|''Konigsberg'' class heavy cruiser. 5x4 36cm MK L/50, 8x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x3 610mm torpedoes, 4x1 depth charges, 50 anti-aircraft guns. Well armed, armoured, and mobile for a ship of her class and size, the Konigsberg is a great all-around heavy cruiser, capable of fulfilling many roles within the fleet. RMSDeutschland.PNG|''Deutschland'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 8x4 36cm MK L/50, 12x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charges, 50 anti-air guns. One of the most well armoured ships in the fleet, the Deutschland is still fairly quick at 30-33 knots. RMSPolen.PNG|''Polen'' class battleship. 7x3 46cm MK L/45, 4x4 36cm MK L/50, 20x1 12,7cm MK L/54, 2x1 depth charge, 40 anti-air mounts. Although slightly less armoured than the preceding Deutschland, the Polen is also considerably smaller and lighter, as well as a bit quicker, at 31-33 knots. 'Mittelmeer-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Kristian Bøgeskov, this fleet is stationed primarily in the Mediterranean Sea. It's main base of operations is in Trieste, with a secondary HQ in Malta. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3390.jpg|''Kriger'' class hybrid battleship. IMG 3396.jpg|''D-1'' class guided missile destroyer. IMG 3399.jpg|''Kiel'' class trimaran pocket battlecruiser. IMG 3400.jpg|''A-5'' class patrol boat. IMG 3405.jpg|''H-50'' class trimaran battleship. 'Ostsee-Flotte' Under the command of Flottenfuhrer Wernher von Müller, this fleet is stationed in the Baltic Sea, commanded at Danzig. It's primary role is simply keeping peace in the Baltic Sea, as well as defending Prussia and north-east GDR lands. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' AdmiralSchultz&AdmiralKlink.jpg|the Kaiser-class was a former capturer Nazi design built by Müller and stationed in the Norwegian fjords. Reichsluftwaffe The air forces of the GDR. Currently small and not very advanced, but as new designs and technology come to frutition, it will expand. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' gdrtyphoonfighter.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Typhoon kpfflzf-5e.jpg|Kpf.Flz. F-5E Tiger II kpfflzfa18c.jpg|Kpf.Flz. F/A-18C Hornet kpfflzjas39gripen.jpg|Kpf.Flz. JAS 39 Gripen kpfflzaerol159alca.jpg|Kpf.Flz. L-159 ALCA kpfflzmig29.jpg|Kpf.Flz. MiG-29 kpfflzmilmi24v.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Mil Mi-24V Image16152.jpeg|Kpf.Flz. Arado AR/-04 Blitz (Fl.Zg. 8). A missile bomber designed by Arado Limited Co. 26362image.jpeg|Kpf.Flz. Arado AR/-04 Blitz (fighter) (Fl.Zg. 9). A fighter modification of the Arado AR/-04 Blitz, designed by Arado Limited Co. Famously piloted by the Black Baron. IMG 3308.jpg|Kpf.Flz. Ekranoplan, Fl.Zg. 10. An experimental multi-role craft currently undergoing testing. MRFZ001-1.JPG|Kpf.Flz. MRFZ 001-1 (Fl.Zg. 11). The primary multirole fighter of the Reichsluftwaffe and Reichsmarine, the MRFZ 001-1 can perform both ground support and air superiority roles. ASSB 002-1.JPG|ASSB 002-1 attack helicopter (Fl.Zg. 12). An extremely well armed and armoured attack helicopter, the ASSB 002-1 provides the close air support role for GDR forces perfectly. Reichsarmee The ground forces of the GDR. Currently, they make up the bulk of our military, due to our limited sea access. 'Organisation' Our land forces are undergoing an extremely large change, heavily organizing and strengthening our forces into more robust and deployable companies, battallions, and divisions. This organized system can be viewed here (Note: You may not be able to view the spreadsheet immediately, as I need to share it with you. Don't worry, as I will be emailed when you request access and will share the spreadsheet with you. It may take up to two days. Just check back every now and then to see if I've shared it with you, and if you haven't got it after two days, just drop me a message.) Infantriekorps Our infantry forces are well trained and fervently loyal to our cause. They are the backbone of our current ground forces, and fulfill many roles our armed forces need. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' IMG 3463.jpg|Sturmgewehr 1. The primary assault rifle in the Reichsarmee, it has a 10mm calibre, extremely rugged construction, and can be easily taken apart and repaired. It's also cheap and easy to produce, making it an extremely economical and worthwhile weapon. Can be easily modified with scopes, tactical rails, grenade launchers, and other goodies. Panzerkorps Our current armoured forces are small, and consist of vehicles obtained during our Anschluss of our current territory. They primarily are used to support our infantry forces and combat enemy armour. 'Registrierung' 'Galerie' Stpzdana.JPG|StuG. SpGH DANA. Stpzm109.JPG|StuG. M109 Gdrpzkpfw68.JPG|Pz.Kpfw. 68 Gdrpzkpfwcenturion.JPG|Pz.Kpfw. 55 Centurion GDFpzkpfwt-55.jpg|Pz.Kpfw. T-55 GDRT-74.jpg|Pz.Kpfw. T-72 Leopard2Winter.jpg|Pz.Kpfw. Leopard 2A4 infpzulan.JPG|Inf.Pz. Ulan infpzbtr80.jpg|Inf.Pz. BTR-80 infpzpandur2.JPG|Inf.Pz. Pandur 2 infpzbvp2.jpg|Inf.Pz. BVP-2 Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|Jagdpanzer 55/68 (S);(Sd.Kfz. 13). A stop-gap tank destroyer based on disassembled parts from Pz.Kpfw. 68 and Pz.Kpfw 55 Centurion tanks. It has a 12,7cm Pak L/54 main armament, 12mm MG-1 secondary armament, a Maybach HL 100 engine with 1000 HP, weighs 50 tons, and has a maximum speed of 70kmh. Armour is limited, with only enough thickness and ERA on the front to stop light hand-held anti-tank weaponry. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A;(Sd.Kfz. 14). Armed with a 10,5cm KwK L/52, dual 20mm MGs with anti-tank missiles and smoke grenades, as well as great firing on the move and night-combat capabilities. Maybach HL-100 1000HP engine, 40 ton weight, top speed of 100kmh. Armour is 200mm composite on the front hull, 300mm composite on the turret front. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Panzerkampfwagen II Ausf. A;(Sd.Kfz. 15). Main battle tank, 12,7cm KwK L/54 main gun, 20mm secondary, 2 AT/AAGMs, smoke grenade launchers, 800mm frontal hull, 1200mm frontal turret, Maybach HL 140 1,400 HP engine, 80kmh top speed, night-fighting, firing on the move, fording, and target lock capabilities. IMG 3391.png|Panzerkampfwagen Teutonic (Sd.Kfz. 16). A heavy breakthrough tank. Sturmtruppen The Sturmtruppen are the best forces of the GDR. Consisting of specially trained troops, as well as troops and units which have distinguished themselves in combat head and shoulders above all others, the ST are some of the best the GDR has to offer. 'Einheiten' 'Galerie' Kpfflzfa18c.jpg|Richthofen's fighter-wing mostly consists of Kpf.Flz. F/A 18C Hornet, shown above. Image16152.jpeg|Additionally, the Kpf.Flz. Arado AR/-04 Blitz is a advanced guided-missile bomber used by the Black Baron's squadron Manfred_von_Richthofen.jpg|The Black Baron, Wolfgang von Richtofen. Played by User:Volksarmee. Richtofen is the Führenderflieger of the renowned 2nd Jagdgeschwader "Hohonstaufen", with over 30 confirmed kills under his belt. Puppet States The GDR currently controls the governments of several independent nations, directly influencing what decisions these nations take, and making sure they are permanently on our side in events. These nations still have independence in terms of what their military organization, social policies, and other internal affairs. However, we still help build up their militaries discreetly, as well as build their industry and infastructure up. We also supply their forces with our equipment. 'Kingdom of Yugoslavia' Located in the western Balkans, the Kingdom of Yugoslavia consists of the nations of Croatia, Bosnia & Herzegovina, Serbia, Albania, Kosovo, Montenegro, and Macedonia. Kralj Gordan Antoniou is currently in power there, under our control. Their military is rather small, but can expand considerably in times of war. The Kingdom of Yugoslavia was formerly part of the Balkan Federation, until it was liberated by GDR forces during the Soviet invasion of the Balkans. The Soviets seized Romania and Bulgaria, while the GDR took Greece and Yugoslavia. Given independence, the GDR influenced events and managed to get a sympathetic monarch into power, Kralj Gordan Antoniou. Although he reigns over Yugoslavia as if it were an independent state, he listens intently to what the GDR wants, knowing that it gives his nation great power and relevance in the world. 'Military' The Yugoslavian military is currently quite small, operating GDR vessels and aircraft, built under lease. This also allows easy repair, maintenance, and training exercises when operating with GDR forces, as well as gives many nations in Europe the same, or at least very similar, equipment. The Yugoslav military issues new names to their equipment, however, and has their equipment translated into Serbian, which is the official language of Yugoslavia (regional dialects still exist however, and are still taught to children, however, all people must learn and speak Serbian). Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|TLM-1A tank destroyer. License-built GDR Jg.Pz. 55/68 (S). PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|TM-1A light tank. License-built GDR Pz.IA. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|TM-2A main battle tank. License-built GDR Pz.2A. MRFZ001-1.JPG|AM-1A multi-role fighter. License-built GDR MRFZ 001-1. ASSB 002-1.JPG|AM-2A attack helicopter. License-built GDR ASSB 002-1. IMG 3463.jpg|JP-1 assault rifle. License-built GDR Sturmgewehr 1. RMSPrinzAusf2.PNG|''Jugoslavija'' class cruiser. License-built GDR Prinz class. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Beograd'' class aircraft carrier. License-built GDR Brandenburg class. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Odbrana'' class destroyer. License-built GDR Wolfgang class. 'Kingdom of Greece' Located in the very southern edge of the Balkans, and stretching down into the Mediterranean Sea, the Kingdom of Greece controls both mainland Greece, as well as many islands in the Aegean Sea, including the island of Crete. Vasilias Ermis Michelakos is the nation's current regent, but greatly sympathizes with us and lies under our hand. Although their military is even smaller than that of Yugoslavia, they can greatly strengthen it in times of need. The Kingdom of Greece used to be part of the Balkan Federation, until the Soviets invaded Bulgaria and Romania. The GDR liberated Yugoslavia and Greece, and turned them back into large regional powers, controlling them indirectly as puppet states. With its newfound independence, the GDR continued to play a very important role, placing sympathetic monarch Vasilias Ermis Michelakos into power. A young leader, but an ambitious one, he wants to return Greece to glory, and knows that the help of the GDR is needed for this. 'Military' The Greek military is very small, and operates GDR equipment, which has been license built. This is actually quite beneficial, as it means for easy repair and replacement by the GDR, and keeps most of Europe using the same or similar equipment. New names and Greek translations are issued to equipment to make it easier to use for Greek soldiers, however. Jg.Pz.55-68S.JPG|DKT-1A tank destroyer. License-built GDR Jg.Pz. 55/68 (S). PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|DT-1A light tank. License-built GDR Pz.IA. PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|DT-2A main battle tank. License-built GDR Pz.2A. MRFZ001-1.JPG|AT-1A multi-role fighter. License-built GDR MRFZ 001-1. ASSB 002-1.JPG|AT-2A attack helicopter. License-built GDR ASSB 002-1. IMG 3463.jpg|ET-1 assault rifle. License-built GDR Sturmgewehr 1. RMSPrinzAusf2.PNG|''Ellada'' class cruiser. License-built GDR Prinz class. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Athina'' class aircraft carrier. License-built GDR Brandenburg class. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Amyna'' class destroyer. License-built GDR Wolfgang class. Category:Nations/Navies